Banana
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: Bandana, Montana, they all rhyme with Johanna. But none the more funnier then banana.
1. Banana

**Dedication/Credit to the Inspiration: I dedicate this to my mom, because she was the one who fist thought, "Hey! Banana rhymes with Johanna!"**

Banana

I feel you, Banana,  
I feel you.  
I was half convinced I'd waken,  
Satisfied enough to eat you.  
Happily I was mistaken,  
Banana  
I'll peel you, Banana,  
I'll peel you.

I'll peel you, Banana,  
I'll peel you.  
Do they think that stores could hide you?  
Even now, I'm at the fruit aisle.  
I am in the case beside you,  
Buried sweetly in your yellow peel!  
I feel you, Banana,  
And one day I'll peel you!  
Til I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there,  
Sweetly buried in your yellow peel!


	2. Banana 2

Mea cupla, mea culpa  
mea maxima culpa  
Mea maxima maxima culpa!  
God deliever me! Release me!  
Forgive me! Restrain me! Pervade me!  
Banana Banana  
so suddenly a fruit  
The light behind your case---  
It penetrates your peel,  
Banana Banana  
The sun---I see the sun through your--  
No!  
God!  
Deliver me! Deliver me!  
Down!  
Down.  
Down.....

Banana Banana  
I watch you from the aisles.  
You sigh before your case  
and gaze upon the super market  
Your peels part Banana  
SO ripe and soft and fruity----  
God!  
Deliver me!  
Filth.  
Leave me!

Banana Banana  
I treasured you in potassium  
And loved you like a kiwi  
You mock me, Banana  
You tempt me with your potassium  
You tempt with those binding stools---  
No!  
God!  
Deliver me!  
It will---  
Stop---  
Now! It will---  
Stop---  
right.  
now.  
right  
now.  
Right  
now...

Banana, Banana  
I cannot keep you riper  
The world is at your case  
you want to consumed away  
You bind me, Banana  
SO suddenly a fruit  
I cannot drop you and slip away---  
God!  
Deilver me!  
God!  
Deliver me!  
God!  
Deliver----!  
GOD!!!!!

Banana, Banana  
I'll preserve you here forever  
I'll eat on the morrow  
BAnana BAnana  
The customers will never touch you  
I'll eat you on the morrow  
As colors pass, Banana  
You'll bind me in my solitude  
No longer as my produce profit  
as a form of sustenance  
Banana Banana  
I'll ripe you here forever then  
You'll keep away from customers and  
You'll  
Deliver me.  
Banana.  
From this  
cool  
yellow  
produce  
With your  
Soft  
yellow  
cool  
Virgin  
peels.


	3. Banana 3

ANTHONY:  
I feel you, Banana, I feel you  
Do they think that stores can hide you?  
Even now I'm at the fruit aisle  
I am in the case beside you,  
Buried sweetly in your yellow peel, Banana...

SWEENEY TODD:  
And are you beautiful and pale,  
With yellow peels, like her  
I'd want you beautiful and pale,  
The way I've dreamed you were, Banana...

ANTHONY:  
Banana...

SWEENEY TODD:  
And if you're beautiful, what then,  
With yellow peels, like wheat?  
I think we shall not meet again —  
My little fruit, my sweet Banana…

ANTHONY:  
I'll peel you, Banana…

SWEENEY TODD:  
Goodbye, Banana.  
You're gone, and yet you're mine.  
I'm fine, Banana, I'm fine!

ANTHONY:  
Banana…

BEGGAR WOMAN:  
Vegatables! Vegetables! Sign of the devil! Sign of the devil!  
Market on fire!  
Consumer! Consumer! Smell it, sir! An rotten smell!  
Every closing hour at the vespers bell —

Vegetables that comes from the mouth of hell —Market on fire! Market on fire!  
Shoplifting! Shoplifting! Shoplifting...

SWEENEY TODD:  
And if I never smell your scent,  
My banana-split, my fruit,  
I still have reason to rejoice:  
The way ahead is clear, Banana...

BANANA:  
I'll be eaten by Anthony on Sunday  
Anthony…Sunday…

ANTHONY:  
I feel you…

SWEENEY TODD:  
And in that aisle when I'm blind  
With what I can't eat —

ANTHONY:Banana…

SWEENEY TODD:  
It's always sale time in my mind,  
My little Musa, my Plantae, Banana…

BANANA:  
I knew you'd eat me one day…  
Eat me…one day…

SWEENEY TODD/ANTHONY:  
You stay, Banana — Banana…

SWEENEY TODD:  
The way I've dreamed you are  
Oh look, Banana — a star!

ANTHONY:  
Buried sweetly in your yellow Peel…

SWEENEY TODD:  
A shooting star!

BEGGAR WOMAN:  
There! There! Somebody, somebody look up there!  
Didn't I tell you? Smell that air! Market on fire!  
Quick, sir! Run and tell!  
Warn 'em all of the consumer's spell!  
There it is, there it is, the revolting smell!  
Tell it to the Beadle and the health inspector as well!  
Tell 'em! Tell 'em! Help! Fiend!  
Market on fire! Market on fire!  
Shoplifting! Shoplifting! Shoplifting ...Fiend . . .  
Food…Food...for a miserable woman…

SWEENEY TODD:  
And though I'll crave you, I guess, until the day I die,  
I think I crave you less and less as every day goes by,  
Banana...

ANTHONY:  
Banana...

BANANA:  
With me in your stomach on Sunday,  
Eaten on…Sunday…

SWEENEY TODD:  
And you'd be beautiful and yellow,  
And look too much like her.  
If only angels could prevail,  
We'd be the way we were, Banana...

ANTHONY:  
I feel you...Banana…

BANANA'S VOICE:  
Eaten on Sunday…Eaten on Sunday ...

SWEENEY TODD:  
Wake up, Banana! Another ripe fresh day!  
We learn, Banana, to say goodbye!

ANTHONY:  
I'll peel you!


End file.
